DESCRIPTION: The GCC continues to grow and develop a scientific and clinical relationship with CALGB. A number of the faculty at GCC participate in CALGB scientific and administrative committees. GCC faculty design, conduct and chair many group studies and enter large numbers of patients onto CALGB studies. The GCC faculty are on five core committees and chair the Leukemia Committee and the Subcommittee on Thoracic Surgery. The funding to continue these activities will allow further growth in the scientific and administrative participation of GCC and its affiliates. GCC is one of the largest accruing institutions for leukemia and one of the largest accruing institutions overall. The basic science laboratories studying acute leukemia, cellular, animal and clinical pharmacology and cellular and molecular biology form an important correlative science resource for the group. The grant will allow GCC to continue its highly effective scientific and administrative participation in the group and will continue to allow them to develop a scientific base in the greater Baltimore area and across the state and region. The grant will also allow for continuation of meritorious pilot protocols and will allow GCC to monitor and collect data which will produce mutual benefit to the GCC and CALGB.